Do you think she dreams?(Mikannie Oneshot)
by Dakotasstorytellings
Summary: Just a Mikannie oneshot


Annie gasped as she was released from her crystal, watching it fall apart around her. She lies limply on the floor for a moment before she slowly sits up. She realises its pitch black and that the floor feels like it's only dirt and maybe a few chunks of cement. Her eyes soon adjust to the light and she realises she's in the same room as before. Though much more run down. Most of the cement is gone, leaving dirt in its place, the iron bars and rusted and a few bent and broken.

She stood up slowly before she took off the Military Police jacket she had on, and she even removed her shoes and the 3DM gear. She walked carefully to the rotted wood door and pushed her way through it. She licked her dry lips and followed a few tunnels before she finally made it to a door that had light on the other side. When she opened it she came out into an abandoned building, a broken window allowing light inside.

She stumbled out of the building and onto a modern street, busy people bustling past her, cars driving on the asphalt roads, people on their phones, billboards with flashing lights. She blinked and stepped back, her eyes taking in everything around her.

This didn't look like any place inside the walls. Speaking of the walls, she couldn't see any. And there weren't any titans. There was no one in 3DM gear.. did they kill all of the titans..? Annie shook her head before she took one more glance around. Her eyes landed on a familiar ravenette. All she could remember was the awful moment she fell from the wall. And the words that left Mikasa Ackerman's mouth.

The ravenette glanced her way and tilted her head. It took her a moment before she began walking towards the short blonde.

"Hey you, do I know you?" Mikasa asked. Her eyes traveled over Annie's face, she could have sworn she met her somewhere, but she couldn't place a name to a face.

"Uh.. no I don't think so.." Annie mumbled.

"I could have sworn I've see you somewhere.. my name is Mikasa. Does that ring a bell?" Mikasa pursed her lips as Annie shook her head.

"No.."

"What's your name?"

"Annie.."

"God that name even sounds familiar- hey where are your shoes? And why is the back of your hoodie covered in dirt?"

"God you ask a lot of questions.." Annie grumbled.

"Do you have a house?"

"So what if I don't?"

"You can stay with me and my brother?"

"You'd let a stranger into your home?"

"We're stronger then you think. If you try to hurt us then.. we'll it's two against one." Mikasa shrugs.

"Mhm."

"So, will you come with me?"

"You're so weird.. but fine.." Annie sighed. Mikasa smirked before she turned and began leading Annie towards her home. Once they got there Mikasa led her inside, taking her shoes off by the door.

"Eren! I'm home!" Mikasa shouts. Soon an all too familiar brunette races down the stairs, almost tripping down the bottom two.

"Hey! Did you get the game?"

"Shit, sorry I forgot. I made a friend and she needed a place to stay." Mikasa gestures towards Annie who purses her lips. Eren frowns for a moment, studying Annie's face before he smiles and steps forward, putting out his hand.

"Hi I'm Eren Jaeger." Annie hesitantly shook his hand before dropping her hand back to her side.

"Annie Leonhardt." She replies.

"Cool, cool.." he nods before he looks at Mikasa. "If you need me I'm gonna be attempting the Halo4 campaign of Heroic mode." He races back up the stairs and a faint slam of a door can be heard.

"So, you're definitely a smaller size then me but you can borrow some of my clothes, I have a couple pairs of sweats with draw strings so those should work." Mikasa led Annie up the stairs and into her room. She pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a warm looking sweatshirt before she handed them to Annie and turned around. Annie hesitated before she changed into the clothes.

"I know who you are now Annie.. I remember everything.. the people you killed.. one of the last encounters we had.." Mikasa mumbled. She had at some point gone over to the window and opened it before she looked at Annie. Annie was frozen like a deer in the headlights as Mikasa walked up to her. "None of them deserved it Leonhardt.." Mikasa mumbled.

She grabbed Annie by the front of her shirt and pulled her over to the window. She had Annie facing her and was making her lean backwards out of the window.

"Annie.. fall.. but this time.. fall for me instead.." Mikasa placed her lips against Annie's, the small blonde relaxing against the taller girl. Just as Annie began to kiss back, everything faded to black.

Mikasa sat beside Annie's crystal, her eyes had dark rings under them and it seemed as though she hadn't slept for days. She looked up from the floor as Levi, Eren, and Hanji entered. Her eyes caught Hanji's and she tilted her head.

"Hey Hanji. Do you think she dreams?..."


End file.
